degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Paige Michalchuk and Ellie Nash is known as Pellie '('P'aige/'Ellie). It was considered a conflict from Season 2 up to Season 6, though the two begin to show concern for each other as early as Season 3. Friendship History Overview When they first met, Paige took a disliking towards Ellie and vice versa, mainly since they were so different from each other. Paige was the popular girl while Ellie was considered an outcast. In later seasons, they became more friendly with each other especially after graduation when they, as well as Marco Del Rossi and for a short time Alex Nuñez, lived together. When in Los Angeles during Paige and Marco's falling out, they seemingly stopped being friends and it is currently unknown if they have interacted since then. Season 2 Paige and Ellie first met in Media Immersion in Karma Chameleon. When Ellie refused to give up her seat so that Hazel Aden could sit next to Paige, she made enemies out of the popular cheerleaders. However, in Shout (2), Ellie was very impressed by PMS' song about rape at the Pro-Voice Song Writing Contest. Putting her arms around Paige and Ashley Kerwin's shoulders, she lamented that the band had been robbed as the song had only gotten an honourable mention. Given their poor relationship, Paige was surprised that she liked it but Ellie said, "Paige, you were awesome. Truly." In Tears Are Not Enough (2), they were both concerned about Craig Manning after the death of his father Albert Manning. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ellie questions Spinner Mason and Paige's nicknames for each other. In Pride (1), Ellie comes along with everyone else on the beach trip and reveals to Marco that she is afraid of Paige, whom she describes as "pure evil." In Whisper to a Scream, Paige becomes concerned when she sees Ellie's arm bleeding and finds out she is cutting herself. She seeks counseling for Ellie and their relationship improves. In Rock and Roll High School, Paige, Ellie and Hazel are a part of Ashley's anti-Craig Manning band Hell Hath No Fury. Season 4 On their first day of Grade 11 in Ghost in the Machine (1), Paige greeted Ellie, who was hanging out with Alex Nuñez in front of Degrassi. Ellie complimented her outfit and Paige replied, "New year, new look, new Paige!" Their relationship had substantially improved from the previous year, likely due to the fact that Paige had helped Ellie to realise that she had a problem and needed to stop cutting. However, Alex said, "Ellie, just because Princess Prissy talks to you doesn't mean you have to answer." An annoyed Paige then left and Ellie sighed. In King of Pain, Paige and Ellie both supported Marco's campaign to become Student Council President. In Mercy Street, Ellie sarcastically called Paige and Emma Nelson heroes when they rallied the school against Rick Murray. Season 5 On the first day of their senior year in Venus (1), Paige, Ellie, Craig, Jimmy and Hazel all ignored Spinner, who had been allowed to return to Degrassi by Ms. Hatzilakos. The next day, Paige attended the surprise 17th birthday party that Ellie threw for Craig at The Dot even though she was not a close friend of his. In Venus (2), after Craig and Ellie had a serious argument, Marco tried to get them to reconcile by inviting Ellie to have lunch with himself, Craig and Jimmy. However, she instead decided to have lunch with Paige and Hazel. As Paige was concerned that her resumé was insufficient for her to get into university, Ellie suggested that they restart their band Hell Hath No Fury. Since Paige wanted to be an ad executive, Ellie thought that it would look good on her resumé. Paige seemed to think that it was a good idea. The next day, Ellie told Paige and Hazel that she had written lyrics for a new song in Physics. Paige replied that they did not have time for the band and Hazel pointed out that they had enough extracurriculars already as they had joined the Yearbook Committee, the Girls' Athletic Association that morning. Paige added that they also had a "topless cheerleader crisis," referring to the fact that Peter Stone's video of Manny exposing her breasts was circulating around the school. When Ellie said that she did not see why that meant the two of them had to quit the band, Paige commented, "Sweetie, we were never really in the band. That was just an Ellie Nash fantasy. We're dealing with reality here. This is serious." Hazel then suggested that she join Downtown Sasquatch as they were looking for a new drummer but Ellie was reluctant to do so since she and Craig were still not on speaking terms. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), when Paige gave Ellie a cup of coffee and quipped that she took it "black, like her soul," Ellie responded that she would miss Paige's "cutting jibes" when she left for Banting University, which she was glad to learn would be in only two days. In spite of their combative relationship, Paige wanted to organise a party for everyone before they went their separate ways and specifically included Ellie in that. In Sunglasses at Night, Ellie gave Paige her permission to date her ex-boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic but Paige told Marco that "when Ellie gave her the green light to date her ex, she'd say she was just a touch colour-blind." Ellie, who was in her bedroom at the time, was annoyed by this and shouted that she had heard what Paige had said about her. The next day, Paige and Ellie began arguing over which of them would get Dylan's room. Ellie had had her eye on it but Dylan had given it to his sister. When Ellie suggested that they should have put it to a vote, Paige told her that she was not a big fan of democracy. Paige then asked Marco to tell her that he did not mind if she took Dylan's room while Ellie, referring to Paige as "Princess Always Gets Her Way," warned him not to let her bully or manipulate him as she had a way with men. Paige pointed out that Ellie and Jesse had broken up and asked Marco to talk some sense of her. However, Marco, who was playing online poker, had had enough and told them to shut up. He then said, "I’m not going to referee your catfight about the room, or Jesse, or anything! Just work it out yourselves." That night, Marco won a great deal of money while playing poker with Spinner, Jay Hogart and his fellow mechanics and invited Ellie and Paige to join him at a club to celebrate. He made the two girls promise not to have another catfight. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Marco complimented the appetisers that Paige made for her housewarming party and Ellie quipped, "She's just a culinary wizard, I guess. Even the Devil has her fine points." An exasperated Marco reminded her that she told Paige that he was alright if she dated Jesse. However, Ellie told him that it bugged her and she could not help it. Marco said that there were plenty more fish in the sea and suggested that they go to a club to meet guys but Ellie was not enthusiastic about doing so. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Ellie, Marco and Paige interviewed a potential new roommate, Griffin Pierce-Taylor. When Griffin said that it was quiet, clean and studious, Ellie said that this may not work as they were loud and they did their homework in front of the TV. After Griffin left, Marco seemed to think that he was the best choice. However, Ellie was not so sure, saying, "A hot roommate is a lot more pressure than regular ones. I need freedom to wear flannel." However, Paige thought that he was "incredibly cute and normal" so Ellie was outvoted. In Death or Glory (2), Ellie and Paige realized that Marco had a crush on Griffin, with whom he had gone to a club the previous night. Marco insisted that he liked him as a friend but neither of them believed him. Ellie said, "First you hang out with Eric even though you two are going nowhere. Now, not even gay Griffin? Man, you really can't be alone, can you?" Paige said that sometimes he could be a bit intense and Ellie nodded. Marco told them that he could not help if he was a people person and Ellie jokingly suggested that he get a pet. Marco responded, "That's funny, El. Hilaire" and she apologized, promising to back off. The next day, Paige asked Marco if Ellie was still cheating on him with her boyfriend and Marco told her that she was. In Jessie's Girl, Ellie confided in Paige that Jesse and Caitlin Ryan had hooked up. When Paige commented that she did not know why either of them had dated Jesse, Ellie told her that she was still with Jesse but had quit The Core. Paige thought that this was a very bad idea and that there were times when she had to choose her professional career over her love life as the interview with Caitlin was a great opportunity for her. After Paige decided to quit her job as Andrea's assistant in Pass the Dutchie, she made breakfast for Ellie and Marco. She told them that she was taking a personal day and intended to spend the day with her roommates. However, Marco told her that he and Ellie had a group meeting for their historiography project. When Paige said that she was Marco and Ellie's closest friend, Ellie responded, "Oh, actually, I don't really like you." Paige ignored this barb and served them maple bacon. She managed to convince Marco and Ellie to go with her to the cinema. When she got a call before the film, they were concerned that she would be fired if she did not go to work but Paige told them that she would love that. The next day, Paige returned home to find Marco and Ellie studying and told them that she intended to take another personal day. She wanted to spend the day with them and rented three DVDs for each of their personal tastes. While Paige was not looking, Ellie gave Marco that the "she's crazy" gesture. Marco managed to convince Paige that she needed to return to work. In Talking in Your Sleep, Ellie was annoyed at Paige because her singing had woken her up. Paige attempted to recruit Ellie and Marco to help her to paint her room. Although they were initially reluctant as they hated painting, Griffin convinced them to do so. Ellie was shocked when Griffin said, "Paige, are we still on for the bed later?" and almost spit out her coffee. After Griffin left, Ellie said, "Roommate etiquette? You didn't even check with us." Paige then told her to relax and explained that they were going to Ikea as he was "helping her get in bed." Marco and Ellie were both amused by her Freudian slip. Later that night, Ellie, Marco, Paige and Griffin painted Paige's room truffle mint. In spite of her initial lack of enthusiasm, Ellie had fun. She and Marco painted each other's faces, as did Paige and Griffin. After two hours, however, Ellie had enough and asked if they could finish. Paige told her that that was fine and thanked her for her help. The morning after Paige and Griffin had sex, they were amused when they heard Marco telling Ellie that she would be late and would not get a good seat. Ellie told him that it was linguistics class, not a movie. Marco gave her a coffee mug and her bag before she left, laughing at his behaviour. After Paige and Marco found out that Griffin was HIV positive, they sent Ellie an emergency text a few minutes before class and informed her of his condition. Ellie was astonished and, although she knew that she could not catch HIV from drinking from the same orange juice carton, she still found it "disturbing." Paige told her that she could relate to her concerns as she had slept with him. Ellie asked her if she had used protection. Paige assured her that she had but it was never 100% reliable and Griffin, even though he had used a condom, had taken a risk with her life. In Don't Stop Believin', Paige told Marco and Ellie that her father Jeff Michalchuk had bought her a condo but she had to move out by the end of the month. Ellie was annoyed as they were planning to resign the lease and now needed a new roommate. That night, as there was a blackout, Ellie and Marco studied in the dark for their psychiatry exam. Ellie asked Marco to define the id, ego and superego. Marco could not do so but they were interrupted by Paige and Griffin, who arrived home with ice cream. The four of them then laughed, talked and played charades for hours. After Paige and Griffin left to have sex, Ellie and Marco went upstairs and almost had sex themselves. The next morning, Paige was cooking bacon from the freezer which had thawed due to the blackout. She could tell that there was some tension between them and asked if they had had an awkward exam. Ellie took some of her bacon and asked that if you had never had bacon before and then almost shared it with their best friend, should you want to talk about it. Marco then said that if you had never thought about bacon that way before, you might be a little too confused to talk about it. Ellie told him that she was going to the staff announcement at The Core to wish Eric look. Marco tried to apologise but she left before he could do so. Paige realised that something was going on and Marco explained that he and Ellie had almost had sex. Several hours later, Marco told Ellie that they were just friends, nothing more. Ellie said, "WHOA! Marco, we just kissed!" and that it was not a big deal. She demonstrated this by kissing Paige, who did not enjoy the experience. Ellie said, "Yeah, that was weird and bacon-y?" Marco countered that it was a big deal as they had nearly had sex. She asked why it was a crisis. Marco said that it because he almost did not stop and part of him did not want to. Ellie realised that part of her did not want him to stop either. Marco said that they were totally dependent on each other for everything, even intimacy, and it was hurting not only their relationship with each other but their relationships with other people. Ellie came to the realisation that he was right and said, "Then I guess we're moving out" before beginning to cry. When it came time for them to move out, Ellie offered a mug with Christmas dogs on it to Paige, who said that it was against everything that she stood for. Ellie could not believe that she would not hear Paige's daily fashion tips anymore while Paige could not believe that they had lived together for a year without a murder. Ellie joked, "There's still time." Marco entered and lamented that they would grow apart and never see each other again. Paige told him to get a grip. He said that it was a bad idea but Ellie commented that she had thought about it and believed that a little distance would do their friendship good. Paige remarked that only Marco could make the right decision and then freak out about it. Marco told them that this was his point and asked them who would talk him down from his neurotic fits. Ellie reminded him that they had phones. Marco told them to make sure that they were always charged. He then said, "I love you, guys" and gave them a hug. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Marco told her that Paige, who had been cast as Trixie in Jason Mewes' film Mewesical High, had bought plane tickets to Los Angeles for them as she wanted her friends there to support her. However, Ellie said that she had to prepare the next issue of The Core. The phone in the office rang and it was answered by Nina, who told Ellie that it was her mother Caroline Nash who was at the hospital. Marco asked if everything was okay but Ellie said that she volunteered there. She asked Nina to tell her mother that she would call her back. After looking at the photograph of herself and her father Colonel Nash on her desk, Ellie said that she would do so from the airport. Marco was very excited that she would be joining him and Paige in Hollywood. As they waited for Paige in LAX, Marco asked Ellie which celebrities that she thought that they should add to their posse and suggested Taylor Kitsch. However, Ellie was distracted by the sight of a soldier who had returned home and was playing with his young daughter. She began to cry. Marco was concerned but she told him that the dry LA air was making her eyes water. Paige then arrived and gave them both a hug. She said that she had a limo waiting for them and began to explore LA, including the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Both Ellie and Marco were extremely impressed by the mansion that the film studio had rented for Paige while she was working on the film. Ellie was still surprised that Paige had gotten the part, saying that she did not know that Paige could even act. Paige sarcastically thanked her for the support. The next day, Paige was having difficulty learning her lines for Mewesical High. She commented that she would love to have some bacon and maple syrup from the Canadian Shop and Ellie volunteered to buy it for her while she and Marco ran lines. While searching for the store, Ellie ran into Craig. While at the soundstage with Paige, Marco was surprised to receive a call from Ellie's mother. When she returned to the mansion, an excited Ellie was about to tell Marco that she had met Craig but he mentioned that her mother had phoned him as Ellie had not been answering her cell phone. Mrs. Nash had informed Marco that her husband was back from Afghanistan and in hospital but that Ellie had not been to visit him yet. Ellie said that she did not want to talk about it. Marco warned her that she could not simply avoid it and she responded, "Watch me" before storming out. He was extremely concerned and asked Paige to speak to Ellie about it but Paige instead went to a Hollywood party. At Paige's fake 18th birthday party several days later, Mrs. Nash called Paige's cell phone and she gave it to Ellie, who was hesitant to accept it. Rivalry History Season 3 In Pride (1), Marco asks Ellie why she hates Paige so much and Ellie claims it's because she's evil. In Whisper to a Scream, Paige and Ellie compete for a co-op job and Paige purposely spills chocolate milk on Ellie, embarrassing her before her interview. However it's Ellie who gets the job, instead of Paige. Degrassi Minis In Hey Ladies, after Emma Nelson pushed her boyfriend Peter Stone into the girls' bathroom to hide him from Manny, he overheard Paige and Ellie talking about Ellie's cramps. The two left the restroom stalls and Paige advised her to go on birth control. Ellie asked if the pill made you gain weight and an offended Paige told her that she was lucky that she was already suffering, implying she would have hurt her if Ellie had not been in pain already. The two turned to leave the restroom and found Peter in front of the door. Ellie told him if he was trying to put spy cams in the restroom, then he was "so going to jail." Peter turned and exited the restroom, running away and passing Emma and Manny outside. Paige advised Manny and Emma that if entering the restroom, they might want to debug the place. In Roommate Code of Conduct, Paige confessed to Ellie that she happened to be at a show last night and she saw Jesse there. They ended up flirting, and Ellie commented, "Big city...you had to pick my ex?" Paige told Ellie, awkwardly, that she did not pick him, but it had just happened, on a strictly casual relationship. Ellie asked about Spinner and told Paige that dating two guys at once is tacky. Paige agreed with Ellie, saying that dating Jesse was against the "roommate code of conduct," and that Jesse is off-limits. Ellie gave Paige permission to date Jesse, as she was the one to dump Jesse, saying that she would just try to deal. Paige asked her if she was serious and said she would only go after him if it was cool with Ellie. She told Paige that he was never coming back to their house or anywhere where she would possibly be. Paige thanked her, and Ellie walked away, leaving Paige smiling. Trivia *Both girls dated Jesse Stefanovic. *Both were best friends with Marco Del Rossi. *Both were rivals with Manny Santos: Paige from day one and Ellie from about a year after Paige's rivalry with her ended. *They were both friends with Jimmy Brooks and Ashley Kerwin, though Paige had a tempestuous relationship with her. *Ellie was friends with Paige's elder brother Dylan Michalchuk. *In Whisper to a Scream, Paige was the first person to find out about Ellie's cutting. She convinced her to seek help from Ms. Suavé for it. *Ellie's first line was spoken to Paige. ("Uh huh.") *Both girls had gone to counseling: Paige to cope with her rape and Ellie to stop self-harming. *They were both up for an internship with Caitlin Ryan in Whisper to a Scream. Ellie ended up getting it, becoming Caitlin's protégée. *Paige and Ellie were the first ones to notice that Craig Manning and Manny Santos were back together in Accidents Will Happen (2). *Like Craig and Jimmy, neither of them had a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner Mason's initial homophobia. *Paige and Ellie ended up moving in together with Marco. *They both instantly disliked each other when they first met in Karma Chameleon. *Paige and Ellie helped Jimmy paint Degrassi's new mural in Redemption Song. *Paige and Ellie both supported Marco coming out of the closet. *They were both members the band Hell Hath No Fury. **Ashley and Hazel were also in the band. *Both were on good terms with Alex Nuñez. *Both have been insulted by Holly J. Sinclair in a Degrassi Mini: Paige in Queen Bees and Ellie in Party Etiquette. *Ellie kissed Paige in order to prove to Marco that a kiss is just a kiss. *Both were in a relationship with someone who was gay. **Ellie dated Marco. **Paige dated Alex. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *Ellie had a conflict with Paige's best friend Hazel Aden over Hazel's then boyfriend Jimmy's feelings for Ellie. *They lived together from 2006 to 2007. *Paige was the only one of Ellie's friends who regularly called her "Eleanor." *They were two of the six characters on Degrassi: The Next Generation to be followed after their graduation. *Paige's former enemy Rick Murray thought that Ellie was attractive. *They both appeared in Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. However, Paige's role was cut. *In King of Pain, they both supported their mutual best friend Marco's campaign to become Student Council President. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *They both made their final regular appearances in Don't Stop Believin'. *They both have their belly button pierced. *Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig thought that they were both attractive. Quotes *Paige: "Morning, Ellie." Ellie: "Hey Paige. Great outfit!" Paige: "New year, new look, new Paige." Alex: "Ellie, just because Princess Prissy talks to you doesn't mean you have to answer." Paige: "I'm going, I'm going." - Ghost in the Machine (1) *Paige: "It behooves me as you and Eleanor's closest friend..." Ellie: "Oh, actually, I don't really like you." - Pass the Dutchie *Paige: "Ellie, would you please tell Madam Spend-a-lot here we can't afford every specialty channel in the 500 channel universe." Ellie: "Hello, having an intimate moment." Marco: "Look, if I want to the watch the 24-hour badminton channel, that's my prerogative!" Ellie: "Trying to get some action." Paige: "The thing that pisses me off the most, Marco, is that you ordered three gay lifestyle channels, and not one pertaining to the fashion industry!" Ellie: "In my bed with a guy." Marco: "That's no problem. Fashionista TV is only a phone call away!" - Roomatus Interuptus *Paige: "And I can't believe we lived with each other for a year, without there being a murder!" Ellie: "There's still time..." - Don't Stop Believin' Gallery kc0016.jpg 42-brucas59n.jpg kc0024.jpg normal_s_degrassi3080113.jpg season7_(26).jpg kc0008.jpg 45-brucas59.jpg 567477.PNG 43-brucas59n.jpg 46-brucas59nnm.jpg 255951.jpg Dghglamour3ladiesbench.jpg?w=545&h=463.jpeg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg TV-Tonight-Degrassi-Best-Years.jpg paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312.jpg 768.PNG s2new_(4).jpg 204 004.jpg 181px-74.png Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg DOGPaige and Ellie.jpg Tumblr lepzoqUgo31qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lule821FMv1qgua59o1 r1 500.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg oiuioui.png uiyuyiu.png Tumblr mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q4gCOKB1qc1tpr.jpg everyepever2v cocvpy.jpg Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbtwQEtZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2d2952O1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2ddIybw1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit07a3XJP1qz4rgp.jpg 404 004.jpg Normal 1525 1.jpg Ellie Paige kiss.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg EllieDudePaige.PNG 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg Marcoellieandpaige.jpg 3-8-2.jpg Rock_&_roll_high_school,_season_3,_image_1.jpg PMS band.jpg PMS band.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg 169-brucas59 (1).jpg 496px-74.png 6467587.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384317-535-330.jpg Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330 (1).jpg 48-brucas59.jpg Venus-0057.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Albumart.jpg Rrhs0161.jpg Rrhs0202.jpg Images (29).jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg Rrhs0219.jpg Rrhs0171.jpg Rrhs0105.jpg Ghostinthemachine1 (7).png Ghostinthemachine1 (6).png Paint.PNG 14 (1).jpg Download3.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 75-lilyjak.jpg 6-lilyjak.jpg 90-lilyjak.jpg 8-lilyjak.jpg 91-lilyjak.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg MannyPaigeEllie.jpg 3-brucas59 (3).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Dog108.jpg Dog107.jpg Dog105.jpg 46454.PNG Ellie45.PNG Paigw55.PNG 655.PNG 55544.PNG 5444g.PNG 556.PNG Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png Venus-0056.jpg Degrassipaigemarcoellie.jpg 6-brucas590.jpg 5-brucas590.jpg Qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg Wsash1.jpg Kc0023.jpg Kc0019.jpg Kc0018.jpg Kc0017.jpg Kc0009.jpg Kc0007.jpg WTAS-0029.jpg WTAS-0028.jpg WTAS-0027.jpg WTAS-0026.jpg WTAS-0024.jpg WTAS-0019.jpg WTAS-0017.jpg WTAS-0014.jpg Venus-0002.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Pride0093.jpg Pride0074.jpg Pride0073.jpg 442.PNG 443fd.PNG 45432.PNG 41.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-16h37m56s116.png Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (261).png Screenshot (257).png 5-brucas59 (3).jpg Venus-0093.jpg Venus-0026.jpg Zxz899a.jpg Asx546.jpg As6785c.jpg 7567dfg.jpg 757dfs.jpg S degrassi3080114.jpg S degrassi3080113.jpg Lovecats1.11.jpg Paige-ellie-ashley.png Stacey farber tumblr lxdCOW8u.sized2.jpg MV5BMjExNTM0MzAzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjMxOTY0.jpg 247-brucas59.jpg 9-lilyjak.jpg Gdtr0105.JPG Tumblr lvk3mdblR71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline muvyzgkXqN1qc1tpr.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six promo.jpg KC2.jpg N (1).png N (3).png Screenshot (302).png 121-brucas59.jpg 120-brucas59.jpg 1322.jpg 13xx.jpg Deg617 02.jpg Deg7220107.png Deg7220006.png Deg7170005.png Deg7220088.png Screenshot (470).png Paige-Dylan.PNG Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:31:33.png Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:30:46.png Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:30:32.png AshleyPaigeEllieTerri.png 80517-degrassi2.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts